Breaking Midnight
by Bellashouldvebeen
Summary: Used to be what I thought Breaking Dawn would be but now its going a different direction. Usual Pairings. Hope you enjoy it. Twists ahead. Whats going on with Bella's freaky little brain.
1. losing the what?

**A/N: hey guys this is my first fan fiction so be nice to me. I hope you like it and I cant wait to get your guy's reviews. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charcter who were made by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is my plot.

Bella's Pov

"Time to tell Charlie," I said to my now for sure fiancé.

Edward looked at me a smiled my favorite crooked grin, but now his sparkling eyes matched it.

" So do you want to run or would you rather walk your slow human speed" he asked with a chuckle.

I looked up at him, "Could we walk a ways and then you can run, not saying your taking me with you." I laughed and tried to dazzle him like he does me. It didn't work so well.

I wasn't looking forward to telling Charlie, I thought to my self. I wasn't sure if he would try to kill Edward or disown me. Now that I think of it he could do both. Oh gosh my fiancé is going to die and I will have no where to go because the Cullen's will blame me for Edward death and Renee wont want me because she will want to start a family with Phil and I will take up to much room.

I didn't realize that I had stopped walking and was staring at my ring until Edward pulled on my arm. I look up at him hoping my face wasn't one of horror.

" Bella, what's wrong? Your going to hyperventilate if you try to add anymore breathes into a minute." He looked really concerned. I mean I would to if I were him. Your fiancée is standing in the middle of the woods with a look of pure horror on her face.

I hadn't noticed that I was breathing so fast or so hard. _Slow down Bella, slow down. You can do this its all going to be ok. Nothing bad will happen._ I tried to calm myself down. It was working to say the least.

" Love, what's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile at him calling me love.

" Nothing, its nothing just nerves I think," I told him but I knew it was more like totally fear.

"Can we run or do we STILL have to walk your RIDICIOUSLY slow speed?" He said stressing he words still and ridiculously.

_Bells its ok he is just trying to loosen you up. Your with the love of you life nothing bad can happen._

To be funny I tried to attack him. I should have known this wasn't going to work. For one because he is a vampire and for two I am the clumsiest person in the world. I ended up missing him by about a foot and ramming into a tree. Just like me. Even he should have seen it coming.

" Oh Bella are you ok?" Edward inquired.

"Yep, Yep happens all the time what can I do. Hopefully when I become one of you I will unclumsy." I flashed him a grin while checking myself over for cuts, bruises, and blood. I looked ok I guess just a few twigs in my hair that Edward was getting out while brushing the dirt from my cheek.

His face was close and I took the chance to steal a kiss. Apparently he was as excited to keep his promise to me as I was about him keeping it. His lips were enthusiastic against mine. I liked it. I had to pull away much to soon to breath. I always forget that important factor when I am with him. (Breathing.)

"Edward, as much as I want that now. I think I need a clear head to be able to tell Charlie this news. We can then tell Alice that it's officially official. I mean what can make it more permanent then telling the police chief. Well it could be more but that has to wait." I winked at him as he picked me up, kissed my nose and ran.

_I could get used to this. It's so pretty. _I started to think. Then we stopped that's when I noticed that my ring was gone.

" Oh crap!" I whispered. Edward looked down at my pale face.

**A/N: I already have three other chapters written but I will wait until I see if you guys like it. The next chapter is in Edwards's pov and Bella's I think. Hopefully you like it. I appreciate suggestions but please be nice nothing rude. Thank you.**


	2. telling charlie or maybe showing him

A/N: **I am disappointed in you guys. Maybe I am not patient enough but I am still disappointed. Anyway maybe I will get more reviews with this chapter. I hope so.** Edwards Pov 

" Oh, Crap!!!" I heard Bella whisper. I looked down at her paling face. I put her down carefully but quickly. _Damn it, did I hurt her_. I looked her over she was holding her stomach.

"Love, what's the matter with your stomach you look like your going to be sick." I said to her.

"I'm okay, um but the umm… whole ring on the left hand third finger not so okay," she rushed with a sad grin.

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed her hand while letting out a sigh that I didn't hurt her. She was right the ring was missing. That's when I noticed something sparkling in what sunlight there was. I chuckled and heard her hear speed up and say her cheek flush. I was going to miss that.

" Edward Cullen why are you laughing, this is so not the time to laugh!! I LOST YOUR MOTHERS WEDDING RING AND YOUR LAUGHING!! What is wrong with you did something fall out of the sky and smack your brain around.

"Bella don't you think I would have moved if something was going to hit me in the head," she could be so cute when she was mad. "Plus I am not worried about the ring." I took her by the shoulders.

"Not worried!! That's almost as bad as laughing. You know what I am starting to think that it is worse than laughing!!" she exclaimed.

"Love, look at," it was hard not to laugh she was just too cute, " your…right…hand." I stifled my laughter.

"Why would I look…" she looked at her right hand. "Oh," was all she said before she broke down in tears. I caught her before she crumbled to the dirty earth.

"Shh! Shh! Its fine don't worry everything's fine." I tried to comfort her; it worked some she went from huge tears to dry sobs.

_Oh my gosh I cant do anything right it seems. _I thought to my self closing my eye and tightening my hug on her.

"Oh my gosh I cant do anything right it seems." She said between sobs.

I couldn't believe she saying that. None of this was her fault. I was the one making her do this; it was my entire fault.

"Bella, we don't have to get married. I cant stand seeing you like this, how bout I keep my promises and your off the hook, we don't have to do this. It doesn't mean so much too me as seeing you happy does." Even though I could go forever without breathing I gulped in the air after that to take in her beautiful intoxication smell.

" Edward, were doing this my way. Let's tell Charlie before I loose my nerve." She said exasperatedly while dabbing her tears. She got to her feet and stalked to the house.

Ok what a lady wants a lady gets no matter how many times she changes her mind. Wow women can be difficult.

She patted the hood of her pickup as she walked by and ran up the four steps to the door. I followed closely behind.

_Oh my god! You idiots! Why didn't you throw the ball when you had a chance? No! But instead you threw it late and it got intercepted._ I listened in on Charlie's thoughts because Bella was staring at me.

"All clear the other team fumbled his teams ahead with three minutes left." I told her, she smiled and opened the door.

"Dad we're home!" she called.

"Bella, glad you back," he said as he came through the door way to the living room. He stopped and glared at me after taking a look at her hands that were trembling.

"BELLA I WANT YOU UPSTAIRS NOW! THIS YOUNG MAN AND I NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK!" Charlie saw the ring_, great._

**A/N: thanks for those who reviewed my story. Thanks for those four people who took the time out of their busy schedule and sent me a review. All you have to do is click the little go button and send a friendly reply. Thanks!**


	3. This is what i want

(A/N- hey I hope you guys have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I have until the 7th of January off so I will try to update often. It helps that I wont have much to do during those days. I hope you guys still like it and I love getting reviews so keep them coming.) Bellas Pov 

"Charlie, I will **not** go to my room and I **will **be here when you have this **serious** talk with **my** Edward." I tried to keep my voice level but it altered when I said 'serious talk'. I could only imagine what was going to happen and none of it looked too well. I saw Edward grin when I said '**my Edward**' though.

Charlie looked dumbfounded.

"Are…are you sure this is what you want?" he squeaked. Now I wasn't sure if he meant the starting part or the marring Edward part so I said yes anyway.

The look in his eyes was neither anger nor confusion, in was laughter. "I know what this is I am being punked. Where's the camera?" he said with a laugh that turned panicked when he realized that we were serious. That's when he fainted.

2 ½ house later. Edward Pov. 

"Edward, is he okay," Bella asked obviously concerned for her fathers heath. "You know he's not much younger than Harry Clearwater was when he had his hear attack. OH MY GOD I KILLED MY DAD!!! DAD PLEASE WAKE UP!!"

I laughed. "What's with you and laughing at the most tragic moments?!?!?!" she asked after punching me.

"Nothing." I replied. " it's just that Charlie is regaining consciousness and is wondering why he is on the kitchen floor. And why his daughter things she killed him."

"Oh."

She bent down to help her father up from his struggling state on the floor. I had to hold back a ripple of laughter because from my point of view he looked like a turtle turned on its back.

"Dad are you okay?" she asked him.

"Fine, Fine, must have gotten so tired that I crashed on the floor. I had the weirdest dream that … you…" he pointed to me, " and my Bella…." He pointed to Bella.

I took him by the shoulders and flat out told him.

" I have asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes. No wait Charlie don't faint again. Just listen." He sat down and sighed. I continued. "I _love_ your daughter so much that it hurts sometimes. Know you think that I will leave her but I wont not again not in a million years. I mean that with all _my heart_ that I have left." I looked at Bella. She smiled at me telling me to keep going. " I am oblivious to the reason your daughter would take me back after something like that too and then say yes to marrying me after what I did. But I am sure glad she did. You see," I paused, " when I left that time." I winced. This is harder than I expected.

"I left because I wanted Bella to be happy. I was not and still am not good enough for her." **(A/N. I know that all those Edward lovers out there are saying that he was always good enough for her. But I think this is something Edward would say.)**

Charlie snorted and Bella hit him.

"No, Bella he has the right after all it's the truth. While I was away I could think of nothing but her. I count live without her and wouldn't. I promise to love your daughter with all _my heart and soul_. Charlie may I marry your daughter?"

I decided to ask after all I wanted this as much as a boy could. I smiled when I said 'all my heart and soul' looking at Bella, she had tears in her eyes and she smiled a watery grin at me.

"Wow never expected that." He turned towards Bella who was sitting in _my_ kitchen chair.

"Bella do you love this boy?" he pointed to me.

"Yes, I love this **Man**. Daddy please understand this is what I want."

He sighed. His thoughts going to losing his daughter and gaining a son. I had to smile at that. At least he's thinking pleasant thoughts.

"Bella, may I talk to your fiancé alone, please." It was more of an order than a question.

(Click that little button that says go and type some good things (crosses fingers) the next chapter is the talk between Edward and Charlie and a little more. Hopefully you like it.) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! 


	4. The Talk

**(Nothing to put here but this Disclaimer: I only own my plot. Stephenie Meyer owns these awesome characters.)**

Edwards POV

Bella gave me a pleading look; she didn't want to go.

"Love, it's okay. I am a big boy I can handle it." I smiled at her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

She gave in.

I waited until she was upstairs in her room to start talking to Charlie.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for him to start the conversation. I know I didn't want to.

"So you want to marry my daughter?" he inquired.

"Yes sir." I decided to be formal. I could be normal later. "And you're sure you won't leave her again? If I find out that you hurt my little girl I will personally kill you. Do you hear me Mr. Cullen? I will kill you, and I will get away with it because no one will know. Do you understand me?" he said half yelling half remaining calm.

"Yes, sir I understand."

"Ok, welcome to the family I guess." He said with a grimace.

I heard Bella scream and start to run down the stairs. I ran to catch her I knew I would trip.

I was right. I caught her just before she hit the stairs. She kissed me as I picked her up and took her to Charlie.

"Thanks Daddy!! I love you so much. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She exclaimed while hugging him from my arms.

"Charlie, do you mind if I take Bella to my home to tell Esme and Carlisle. They will be so excited. Esme already considers her one of the kids. Alice will want to do over Bella so she might stay the night. I will have Alice call you." I said.

"Go ahead I guess they need to know. Bella don't forget to tell Renee, she needs to know" he gave her a look that I didn't understand. She paled. _Damn it I hate not knowing what she is thinking_. I tuned into Charlie's thoughts.

_Renee isn't going to like this. Our Bella is getting married. Oh my gosh. If he hurts her one little bit I will kill him. _I laughed at his thoughts and they both looked at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Charlie." I said before I picked her up and headed for the door. She blushed as I kissed her nose.

"So why are we going to your house? They already know." She asked with a confused expression on her face.

I smiled at her face taking all of her in. I couldn't wait to keep my promise. _What she said days ago, about me having the ability to hurt her but that I love her so much that I never could, I only hope is true. It was getting easier to ignore the urge. It was hard at first but I over came it, she still smelled delicious right now as she blushed again._

"I am going to keep my promise." I said looking up at the sky. _Perfect, the stars will make it more romantic. Once I got close to the woods I took off on a run. She snuggled her head into my chest. If felt nice there like it belonged there. I hope it will stay for the rest of eternity_.

**(A/N I hope you guys like it. sorry that its short but chapter five should make up for it. review and I will get chapter 5 out by Christmas eve.)**


	5. Keeping of Promises

Ok I change Pov lots here. I think its necessary to do so. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews. Even though it's not many I still love getting them. That and the story alerts and favorite story. It makes my day. Have a merry Christmas and happy holidays.

Bella's Pov 

He said he was going to keep his promise_. But wait he cant turn me before the wedding is he crazy._

"Edward?" I asked him when we stopped in our meadow again.

"Yes, Love?" he said with a smirk.

"You can't change me here. And defiantly not until after the wedding. Are you going insane?" I am very confused.

"Love, what are you talking about of course I am not insane. And I am not changing you now either. Do you honestly not remember my other promise?" I looked at him and blushed. _Why does that always happen?_

"But…But you said after the wedding." I whispered him the obvious.

"I don't know if I can wait that long, Bella. After all I am not only a vampire but a man as well." He said, if he could blush he would be. His eyes flashed to his shoes and then back up to me. _Oh man why did he have to be so beautiful?_

I walked up to him a blushed through a smile. He bent down and picked me up so my legs were around his hips, my hands knotted in his hair and my lips crushed to his.

He laid me down on the grass. It was still warm from what sun there was earlier today. _Oh my gosh!! We are actually going to do this._ I screamed in my head.

Edwards Pov 

I laid her down on the warm grass. _She looks amazing with starts shining off her oh so pale skin._ I held myself over her so I wouldn't crush her, our lips still pushed together. My tongue traced her bottom lip and her lips parted as she trembled. I went straight for her parted lips. I breathed, taking all of her in. _Her smell is intoxicating but this wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. _

Bella's Pov 

His tongue danced on my lips. I took the advantage of his distraction to reach the end of his shirt. My hands went to his cold hard back. He shivered. _I made him do that._ **(Just the thing that Bella would think).**

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his body. He dipped his head, making it easier on me to get it off of him. The moons light danced off of his snow-white skin. I leaned on his right side, understanding what I wanted he turned over so I was hovering above him.

Straddling (sorry like that word) him I bent down and kissed his chest and then his neck, his breathing got ragged. I whispered "thank you" he smiled and breathed again. _Even when he can't hear what I am thinking he still knows. _

Edwards Pov 

_Oh my gosh. She is sitting on me and kissing my chest and neck_. I noticed that when she did that both of our breathing got jumpy and I could smell her blood easier. She was blushing yet being confident. She went back to my lips. _God she was an amazing kisser, I mean I already knew she was good but my god. _ Her tongue urged on my lips. I opened them slightly; she took that little parting and gently thrust her tongue inside my mouth. She was gentle, gliding it over my teeth and twirling it with mine. It was like a waltz.

That's when I felt the rain. _Damn Forks. _ I picked her up still with out mouths connected and her straddling me. I ran to our home and pulled away for the briefest second to make sure no one was home. _Good so Alice must have seen the rain_. I cringed hoping she didn't see anything else. I sometimes hate having a sister that can see the future.

Bella's Pov 

He ran us up the stairs to his room. _I wonder if he still has that huge soft bed_. My eyes lit up when I saw that it was still there. I noticed then that I really had to use the bathroom. I pulled away and saw hurt in his eyes.

"Hon, don't worry. I just have to take a human moment. I will be right back." I kissed him again pushing my tongue into his mouth and the skipping to the bathroom.

Once I finished going to the bathroom, I washed my hands and saw a bag on the counter. It said _To Bella Love Alice. You'll love it have fun tonight!!!!! _I smiled and peeked inside. _Gosh I love her. She thinks of everything. Wait a minute… oh god she saw this didn't she._ I blushed yet still smiled. I undressed quickly and put on the dark blue nightgown on. It had lighter blue lace on the front in the big V-neck. I looked at my self in the mirror. The back had a huge V that went down to my lower part of my back, it fit nicely.

I called out to him. "Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it please."

I turned off the bathroom light and walked out into his room. He peeked and I heard him gasp. I blushed and smiled. He stayed where he was on the bed with a pleading look on his face. I giggled which caused me to trip, thankfully I caught myself.

I pounced on his hard chest and enveloped him in kisses. Up and down his arms, his face, his stomach, I reached his pant line and stopped. I looked at him and he smiled. He pulled me up so I was sitting on his stomach. I heard a faint zip of his pants and next thing I know he's only in his underwear. _Huh they have hearts. How cute._ I thought while looking at them. He pushed me back so I was on his hips and his hands back on my back in a flash. He was pulling at my top. I blushed a deep red. Ready for what was about to happen.

Edwards Pov 

_Oh my gosh, she's gorgeous_. That's all that went through my mind before we made love.

(Hope that was good enough for you. I am trying to think of things to write next after I finish chapter 6 if you have any ideas tell me please.) Press that little button at the bottom that says go. Love you guys. Thanks to my best friend for proofreading all of my writing and saying the truth on what she thought. She is a lifesaver and I love her for it.


	6. My Bella

**A/N hope you guys like it. Give me your honest to goodness reviews please. I can't take it I am a big girl no matter what my best friend says. LoL hope you had a great Christmas!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters although I would like to own the hot Edward Cullen. I might have to talk to Stephenie Meyer about that. LoL**

**_Edwards Pov_**

I looked down at my, all mine, sleeping angel, my Bella. She was mine. Last night was so amazing that even amazing can't describe it.

I felt her stir beneath me. She glanced up at me with her beautiful eyes, locking on to my gaze. We both seemed to be remembering what went on. Damn I wish I could hear what she was thinking. I mean this was my first time, was I good? She was oh god.

"Edward?" she said dreamily. I could feel myself wanting her again.

"Yes, my love?"

"What are you thinking about?" I looked down at her beautiful body, only the blankets covered our bodies. She rested her head on my chest, waiting for my reply. I know I am supposed to be answering something but at the moment my mind is on where her legs are. Our bodies seem to just melt into each other's. Her leg is hiked up onto my stomach her foot tickling my outer thigh.

"Um ask me that again"

"Ok? Edward what are you thinking about?" she said kind of confused.

"Oh, about you. Your gorgeous you know that right?" I could smell her blood wash over her, giving the tell tale sign that she was blushing.

Her hand explored my body looking for one of my hands. It grazed my abdomen and I trembled. My hand found hers and I intertwined our fingers. I could lie like this forever with her.

"Edward, I need a human moment to shower." She said apologetically pulling away from our embrace. I smiled at my girl.

She got up from our position and say on the bed. All I could see what her bare back. _It's so beautiful._ I reached my hand out towards her, brushing my fingertips against her warm body. She turned her head to face me and smiled as she got up and headed for my bathroom.

_I can't be away from her ever again. _Knowing this I got up and followed her through the door. She gasped when she saw me standing behind her in the mirror.

I held her hand as I reached for the shower nozzle to turn it on for us.

"Bella." I whisper into her soft hair as we both step into the shower. The heat of the water disperses her smell everywhere. She smells like white rose with a hint of lilac. _She's gorgeous. Its amazing that she doesn't see this in herself._

**_Bella's Pov_**

I grab the shampoo and start rubbing it in my hair.

_Oh my god!! Edward is in the shower with me_. I scream in my head, I am sure I look like an idiot with a grin on my face for no obvious reason.

I turn so my back is to him. I can feel all of him against my body; it's like he's everywhere. He's arms start massaging my shoulders and they work themselves down my arms. He pulled me into a hug. Next thing I know I am facing him again. My head rests on his chest.

"Bella, Love, what's the matter?" he asks while lifting my chin with a finger.

"Nothing, just thinking of you and last night." I say surprised by his question. I smile at him reassuring him that everything is just fine.

I turn around again to turn off the water. Pulling back the curtain I grab a towel. Its blue with _My Love_ embroidered in it in a lighter blue.

"I'll let you change here. I will be right in the bed room waiting for you." Edward says kissing me softly on the lips.

I hurry to change from a bag that Alice left me. I hear the others down stairs laughing and fighting over the remote. _I love those guys, as much as I love the man in that room. _

Flash back His hands tear at my nightgown. Sliding all over my body, my mouth all over his face. His breath is literally breathtaking. End Flash back 

"Bella?" Oh right I can relive that later. Right now I need to go call someone.

I run into our room and jump on the bed. Edward hands me his phone I raise my eyebrows.

"Are you sure you cant read my mind?" I ask him taking the phone.

"Positive."

I start dialing Renee's number waiting for it to ring. She picks up on the third ring.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Bella!! Its so god to hear your voice."

"Mom there's something I need to tell you." I tried to keep my voice calm. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"OH MY GOD YOU PREGNAT ARENT YOU!! Oh God. Oh God!" she screamed into the phone.

"MOM I AM NOT PREGNAT, I am engaged." I tell, whispering engaged.

"Your what?" she asks. I take a deep breath. _Well, at least she isn't screaming anymore._

"I am engaged." I state matter a factually.

"Oh Congratulations!! When is it and am I invited?" _Wow that was weird. Both parents took it pretty well. _

**Ok sorry for it being short guys but I don't really have much of any imagination right now. I am too excited because my brother is going back to Germany from Afghanistan (his girlfriend is there also where he was stationed before.) I will write more later. However I need some ideas I think I want to skip to the wedding but I need your input. Please review with some ideas. Thanks and I hope you had a happy holiday.**


	7. 3 days before the wedding

**Disclaimer: still am waiting to hear from Ms. Stephenie, no luck so far.**

**Bella's Pov**

"Edward, you know how you said that Emmett could get his Clergyman license on the Internet?" I asked him while sitting on his lap in the living room.

"Yes, would you like me to ask him, love?" replied my beautiful Edward.

"Thank you." I whispered. _It seems like he always understands everything, so unlike any other boy. Then again he isn't any normal boy. He's a magnificent vampire. _

"Alice already told me!!" Emmett said walking proudly with his chest puffed out and a huge grin on his face. "And thank you!! I will go take that thingy that I need to get that license thing. Thanks for this Rose will be so proud of me. I promise not to embarrass you." He winked and ran vampire speed up the stairs to his room.

I looked at Edward and laughed. He raised and eyebrow before chuckling along with me. I leaned in for a kiss, when Alice walked in.

"Bella, up off of your lovers lap." she winked. "I need help picking out my dress."

_Like she needs help._

"Ugh, shopping, nope not going to happen. I am not leaving this couch." _Being difficult isn't very hard. _

"No, we're not shopping," I gasped what is she talking about. "I already bought a dress, I bought it a while ago actually. But I couldn't decide on which one, there are three, and I now need help from you." She pointed at me.

"Okay then," still confused. "Can't you put them on and show me, so that I don't have to leave this comfortable Cullen?" I put on a pouty face. She turned and ran upstairs. Fingers were on my chin turning my face to face Edwards.

"Comfortable Cullen?" he inquired. I shifted on him so I was facing him better and replied with "Yeah, well you are comfy considering that you are cold and not to mushy." I poked him and went on, "I would rather sit on your lap than Mike Newton's lap any day." I teased him. He picked me up and threw me softly on the couch. His face in mock hurt as he hovered over me.

"Are you telling me that you've been sitting on that losers lap?" he asked with a playful growl. His eyes were way darker than I realized, I decided that I could give him a break.

"No… but I bet your lap is way better than his…" I paused now more concerned for his hunger.

"Edward are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Only for you…" I gasped " and maybe a mountain lion." He laughed. I pushed on his chest and he took the hint. He got off and pulled me onto his lap back to our sitting position_. If a stranger had looked in they wouldn't have suspected we had moved. Then again he would never let a stranger look in._

"I think you need that mountain lion. Why don't you hunt after Emmett's done getting his license."

"Are you sure?" his eyes smoldering at the thought of food and me, debating whether to go.

"Of course I am. I mean do you really want to watch Alice try on clothes. I'll be fine. Just go."

**CRASH!!** We both looked at each other Edward smiling.

"Looks like the green dress is out." He stated

"Why?"

"Um… Emmett was running down the stairs with his license and ran into Alice in her dress. They both fell and her high heel caught oh the dress. She's pissed to say the least." I smiled; _this is so like them. I can't wait until I am one of them_.

"EMMETT! YOU RUINED MY DRESS! HOW COULD YOU?!?" I heard Alice scream at him.

"Well technically I didn't ruin it you did." Oh bad move on his part. " And it was easy I only ran into you. Wasn't hard." He told her surprisingly calm. _I wonder how much this kind of thing happens. I could picture her sticking her tongue at him like a little kid._

"Ugh!" she sighed and came down stairs. Apparently she had changed. She was in an amazing baige dress; it was strapless, mid calf length and had a slit that came up to her mid thigh. _She is beautiful._

"Wow, if you're not careful you're going to look amazing." I told her. "I love it, that's the one. Defiantly." Turning to Edward. "Don't you think it looks amazing on her?" I asked

"Of course it does but I won't be looking at my sister at the wedding. I will be looking at the beautiful Mrs. Cullen that will be walking right towards me."

"I like the sound of that. But really Edward your eyes are the blackest I have ever seen you really should go eat." I said smiling at him.

"Fine, Fine." His head bent down to my throat, his mouth open.

I froze, chuckling he kissed it and got up from under me.

"Emmett, lets hunt!" he bent down and kissed the same spot as before. I blushed as my heart rate picked up. Alice hid a grin with her hand. _Great I cant wait until that's gone._

Emmett came down the stairs, gave me the license, and skipped out the door. We all looked at him and raised our eyebrows. _He can definitely be weird sometimes. Wow._

**A/N: Wow. Sorry it's short. If you have any suggestions on a good transition to the honeymoon tell me. Cuz I want to skip the wedding I want to let Stephenie Meyer do that. I love reviews so keep the coming.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! sorry

**I am so sorry to all those people that have been reading my story and are waiting on me to update. I have had a bit of a writer's block and I was having fun reading all of your stories too. Go look at my favorite list and read some of them I recommend them. I had chapter 8 written a while ago but I didn't really like it and then I just kind of stopped. I sent it to my friends and it defiantly wasn't their favorite either. As of right now I am about half way maybe 2/3 of the way through a new chapter 8. I hope to get it done tonight and post it after I post this authors note. Thanks for all of you that have been waiting patiently and all of the reviews. I will try to make you guys happy and update more. Tell me if there's anything that you don't like or that you want to see more of or of just things that you want to see or is read the right word. Anyway I am trying to keep this short but I just seem to have a lot to say. LoL. Ok I will go back a write the rest of chapter 8 so I can get it up for you guys as soon as possible. Love you all**

**-Bellashouldvebeen**


	9. somethings gone wrong!

**I like writing from Edward's Pov so I am going to do this more often. Then again because I am a girl its easier to get into Bella's brain than Edward's. I promise to try harder though. Love getting reviews keep it up. Oh and this is after the wedding. They're getting ready for the honeymoon and Bella's change. Disclaimer: as much as I wish I could own Edward, or even Emmett. I don't sadly own any of them. Darn it!!**

* * *

**Edwards Pov**

She looks amazing. Watching her sleep, stretching out, curling up, her chest rising and falling, never gets old. Its even better now that I know she's comfortable with me. Being married is nice too because now I don't need the Alice excuse for my Bella to stay. She's now part of the family. I am going to miss these little moments that we have together that she doesn't even realize. I couldn't resist begin away from her any longer. I got up and walked to her bed, taking off my shirt before lying beside her. My arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to me. I can't wait until I don't have to worry about breaking her, but it hurts to know that I am taking her life.

" 'Orning," she said, missing the m because of sleep. She turned in my arms so she could face me. I bent down my head so I could kiss her on the lips. Her lips are so full and warm; I am going to miss that too. _God Edward get over it, deep down you're ecstatic about this stop telling yourself about the things that you're going to miss. You'll go crazy. Not that you're not already. I don't know what she sees in me. Ugh. _

"Morning, sleepy head." I told her. She scrunched her brow wondering what she talked about last night_. I am kind of disappointed she didn't do much talking, mostly about me and trying to hunt. Wow this girl has a wild imagination. _

"What did I say last night?" she inquired just like I thought she would.

"Well, you told me that you loved me and that you needed a goat. Now what is all this about a goat?" Grinning as I asked her this. She looked at me and her eyes got wide. _Crap what did I do now; all I asked about was a goat what's the harm in that. _

" Oh, I remember that dream I think. Hold on let me think about It." she said her eyes closed in remembrance. "Yea, I remember that. I was a vampire and you and I were hunting on a farm, there was this goat and I wanted it really bad but you kept suggesting the cow. I wouldn't have it. I just wouldn't, I really wanted that damn goat."

"Wow! Intense, you know that cows taste better right. Maybe that's why I wouldn't let you have the goat." I raised my eyebrows as she kisses me saying that she totally understands now.

"Umm, may I have a human moment, I need to shower. You can join me if you want." I saw the happiness in her eyes that hadn't left since that night **(chapter 5 for those who don't remember)**

**Bella's POV  
**

_Oh my gosh I cant believe I just said that. _

"Bella, I think we need to be apart for those type of activities for a while before I change you into a monster. Or you might just become a vampire while still in the shower." My Greek god told me.

"Ok then, I guess I can take it alone. I mean how many showers alone am I going to get. I know when I am a terrible monster I am going to want to take one with you every time, I better enjoy the time alone with just my thoughts……." I told him just rambling on hoping that maybe he would join me still.

"Bella just go shower, so that you can get back here faster. We need to talk after wards. Don't worry its nothing we can't handle." Edward ordered me.

"Edward there aren't vampires after me again are there? Because this showering thing can wait until after you tell me, I don't smell that bad do I?" I asked him while grabbing my bathroom stuff.

"No love, as of now there is only one vampire after you but he's in your room so I think your ok."

I pushed myself on my tiptoes so that I could kiss him before running into the bathroom to get my shower done quickly.

I turned the shower on hot and got in letting the water pound the tension out of my body. It felt really good but I knew that Edward was waiting patiently and that I should hurry. I reached for the knob and turned off the water with a sigh. Getting out of the shower making sure not to slip I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly before opening the door to go into Edward room.

_Our room. Remember that Bells. It's our room now. _I said to myself.

**EPOV**

I paced our room waiting for Bella to get out of the shower. I must have been thinking hard because I didn't know that she was out of the shower and standing in our door way until she said…..

"Edward, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she said to me after kissing the back of my neck. I turned around to face her, picking her up and setting her on the bed carefully making sure that I didn't hurt her.

"Ummm…… right…… well….. I was thinking about this and ……." I couldn't get it out even though I had just practiced it in my head. _Gosh you're a vampire and you can't even get a sentence out saying that you want to turn your love into a monster. Haha very funny head!!_

"You want to change me." My love stated matter of factually.

"Ummm… When you want to I will. I am ready as I will ever be but I think we need to plan this first. What do you think?" I asked her hoping that she would run screaming telling me not to kill her.

"I am ready whenever you are. I think that it should be romantic though not just hey there…. Bite. Sorry Edward that was me not thinking and just saying. However you want to do it and whenever is perfect for me. The sooner the better. I cant wait to spend the rest of eternity with you." She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

I tried to resist the urge to take her in my arms and kiss the breath right out of her but the need part of me took over. I grabbed her in a hug and kissed her with a little of my might making sure that I didn't totally rip her lips off of her face.

I pulled back and saw hurt in her eyes. Her hands went to the hem of her shirt and she striped it off before I could stop her.

"Edward do it now. I am ready. Do it now. Please I can take it. Please." She told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, hoping she was joking.

"Yes, I can't wait any longer. If I do I am afraid that I will go crazy on you and push to far. That's not the way I want it to happen. I want it to happen on our own terms. Your ready I can see it in your eyes." My love explained to me while shutting the door.

"Love I need Carlisle. At least have him outside the door. I don't want to hurt you, if I go to far I want to know that someone will stop me." I told her knowing inside that I was scared out of my mind of hurting her more than anything.

"Edward, you do what you need to do to feel sure of your self. We don't have to do it but I want to only if you do. Please understand. I want to be yours forever!" Bella, my lovely Bella said to me.

"I will be right back love." I said to her before kissing her on the lips and leaving the room.

Carlisle listened to me when I explained our situation. He understood and would be waiting to intervene if necessary.

"I don't think I will be used during this. You two love each other way too much for you to hurt her. But if it reassures you that I am there I will be there and so will the boys. We love you both so much and can't wait for Bella to be officially part of our family. Good luck my boy." My father said to me before I ran back upstairs.

"Bella, I love you and Edward and I wish the best. Although I know nothing but the best can happen for you two. I will be out here just in case. I don't think I will be needed though." Carlisle told my Bella. I smiled at him, thanking him.

_You two deserve the best. My luck is with you son. _He thought at me.

"Ok Bella it might be more comfortable if you lay on the bed." I said to her while feeling calm come at me.

_Go for it man. You can do it. _Jasper said in my head. I had to smile at him.

_Good luck Edward. Just think about what you can do after with her. Haha go get her man. _I growled at Emmett while suppressing laughter.

"Shut it man." I told him while blocking out his visual of him and rose.

_We love you sweetie. Just be happy with her. We know you'll do fine. _I felt better once I heard Esme's thoughts. She is such a good mum. I felt even better once I heard Alice's saying it was all going to end well.

_I don't like this but I want to see you happy Edward. I love you and respect your decisions. _This coming from rose was important to me. She's the only one that didn't want this to happen besides me but knowing that she was happy for me helped.

"Bella, I love you so much. Please forgive me for causing this pain." I told her before leaning down to kiss her warm full lips once more before making them cold.

She mouthed the words _I love and trust you. _Only she would think of adding trust to those beautiful words.

I took a deep breath while listening to her calm heart beat before letting my razor sharp teeth pierce her skin. I felt her warm skin in my mouth and then her sweet smelling blood. All of a sudden she went cold.

"Carlisle something's gone wrong!!!!" I screamed for help while looking at my Bella turning a slight blue.

* * *

**Cliffy. Haha you have to wait maybe a day or two. But you know me I am never good with promising dates. I will try to update and will start right away on chapter 9. I love all of you who have been following me. And I thank my friends (you know who you are) for being honest when I send it to them. Ok so I was talking to my dad and this is how our conversation went. It was great.**

**_I __was like "Dad I think this is my longest chapter!" and he said "really how long?" me said " 4 1/2 pages!!! Its amazing." and he said " and how long was your report?" And me went oh noes! "Umm only 2 1/2 but hey I am better without fact and when its just me and my imagination" in my head I said umm I am better with out facts and when its just me and a very sexy vampire who refuses to take off his clothes. _**

_  
_**LoL it was great. Anyway I better start getting started on chapter 9. Thanks again. Hugs.**

**-Bella should've been**


	10. waking up

Bella's POV 

Edward laid me on the comfy bed saying that I would be more comfortable here. I agreed with him. Although I desperately wanted all of this to happen in OUR MEADOW I knew now was the only time. Carlisle was just outside the door making sure everything would go okay, I was positive it would.

Edward trailed kisses just down my chin to my throat.

I mouthed _I love and trust you._ Knowing that these extra words would help him do this.

_I love Edward, I love Edward, I love Edward, I love Edward. _I continued this mantra in my head while he kissed my throat again and again as if to gather up his courage. He mouthed _I love you! Please forgive me?_

I smiled at him then felt his breath on my throat and his teeth slice into my neck. I felt like I had cut myself with a knife and then poured in alcohol on it. My body felt like it was on fire but the burning was as gone as quick as it had come.

"Carlisle something's gone wrong!!!" I heard my Edward yell to his father. The pain was gone. What could be wrong shouldn't this be good. The pain in Edward's voice made me want to hold him in my arms while telling him that everything was fine that I didn't feel anything.

I tried to listen to all of the other voices around me.

"She's gone cold! What happened?" Esme's usually calm but stern voice said with a slight panic in it.

"She's not moving and I can't hear her heart beat. What did I do to her? Carlisle fix it! I cant loose her!!!" Edward screamed. With every word he said I felt my heart being torn in pieces. This was supposed to make everything go right but some how I screwed it up. Edwards in more pain than I am that's not how this is supposed to work.

"Edward I need you to calm down for Bellas sake. We need to find out what happened. Can you tell me everything you did." The doctor in Carlisle was fighting to get out of the father part of him.

After a few deep breaths I heard Edward start. " I laid her on the bed so she would be more comfortable. She told me she loved me and that this is what she wanted. I whispered for her to forgive me and then I bit her. I was draining some of her blood before I let in the venom. I was careful that I didn't take too much. Then all of a sudden she went cold. I couldn't hear her heart beat or anything and she stopped breathing." He said all of this while trying to keep calm but by the end he was sobbing out the words and his beautiful voice cracked.

I wanted to squeeze back on the hand that he had put in mine. I wanted to shush his cries but I couldn't.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice say.

"Alice! Why didn't you see this happening? Weren't you watching for this? You should have told me this would happen! I am going to loose her. There's no way she's still alive!" Alice took a breath then I felt the bed on my other side deepen a little. She must have sat down.

"Edward, I am so sorry. There was no way I could have seen this. I don't know why but I didn't I am so…" she stopped.

"Alice what is it you see?" I heard Esme's soft voice ask.

" She will be fine. I don't know what happened but I do know she will be fine. All I can see is her waking up. I don't know when but she will wake up." Alice's voice sounded a little calmer.

I could feel my eyes wanting to open themselves, but something wouldn't let them. My body felt cold and I started to shiver. I told my hand that I needed to let Edward know that I was ok.

"She squeezed my hand! Oh my god she squeezed my hand!" good Edward could feel that.

"Look at her face!" _when did jasper get here?_ I wondered to myself. What was I doing with my face?

"She's opening her eyes oh god she's opening her eyes"

Edwards Pov 

I looked at my Bella her eyes were starting to open. Oh thank god I thought I lost her. Thump-thump, thump-thump. I could hear her heart beat. I looked around at my family to see if they could hear it. They were all looking at me with concerned faces.

"Edward why are you smiling?" my father asked me

"Cant you hear her heart beat?" I asked them. They all turned to face me with a look of confusion on their pale faces.

"No Edward, I cant hear anything. Why what do you hear?" Carlisle said to me.

They didn't hear it. Oh god what's wrong with me. I reached down and touched Bella's face.

"I can hear her heart beat. Just like always, it hasn't changed. Why can I hear it Carlisle?

I was so confused on why I could hear it but no one else could.

"I don't know Edward, I don't know. Why don't we ask Bella it looks like she's coming around." I shifted my gaze back to my love and realized what Carlisle said was true. She seemed to be waking up.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear. I saw her lips curl into a small grin and the blush return to her cheeks.

"Edward!" she said with a horse whisper as if she had been talking non-stop for a long time and was loosing her voice. I looked into her beautiful eyes and was surprised to see them a soft gold instead of her usual brown.

"Carlisle I am so confused, shouldn't they be red, or even her brown because I can hear her heart that means she is still human right?" I asked him while still looking into my love's face.

"Edward can I talk to you and Bella about this in my office when she's able to get up?" He looked at me and gave me a smile before walking out of the room with the others in tow.

"Bell's? Are you ok? Can you talk to me? Do you think you will be able to sit up or walk?" I threw these questions out at her.

Bellas POV 

I sat my self up while holding onto Edwards's hand for support. I felt a little weak but I knew I was ok. His hand still felt cold to me.

"Edward. Yes, yes, and yes. Does that answer all of your questions for now or are you wanting to play twenty questions with me?" I laughed at his facial expression, which was a mix of relief and concern. He worries about me too much. Plus I had some questions of my own and I wanted to talk to Carlisle about it too.

He picked me up from the bed and carried me bridal style out the door and upstairs to Carlisle's office. I kissed him before he set me down on his lap as he set himself in a chair. His lips were cold too.

"Bella, it's so good to see you awake. But we need to talk about what happened." Carlisle told us.

"That's fine with me. I would like to know too. Edward still feels so cold to me. And I know that it couldn't have lasted long enough." I told him and Edward.

"Well why don't we start at the beginning. Edward told me what he did but Bella tell me what happened when you closed your eyes." I looked at Edward and saw all the love in the world. I took a deep breath.

"Well Edward kissed my throat and I kept saying, I love Edward, over and over in my head. It felt like a knife had sliced through my neck and then like someone had poured alcohol in the cut." I saw Edward wince at that. I rubbed his hand to make him feel a little better.

" And then just as quickly as it came the burning stopped. I could hear you guys talking and Edward in pain. It hurt me, I wanted to hold him and tell him that I was fine." I kissed him before continuing. " After that I squeezed his hand and it still felt cold. Oh and also I heard Edward say that he could still hear my heart beat but that you cant." I looked at Carlisle wondering what he was thinking.

"I can't hear your heart Bella. And as I know neither can the rest of our family." Looking at Edward he asked, " Edward may I touch her for a minute?" Edward shook his head.

I stood up and walked over to my father in law. He grabbed my hand and held it. I raised my hand to my face and noticed that my face and his hand were the same temperature. It wasn't nearly as cold as Edward's was. I voiced this observation.

"That's what I thought too Bella. Your temperature feels like if I was holding a vampire's too. That's strange." Not knowing if my blush could be seen I raised my other hand to my face.

"Bella don't hid your blush, I still love that color." I heard Edward say. I took my hand away from my face and my jaw dropped. Something was definitely different.

"Do you mind if I take a few minutes to talk all of this over with Esme? There's some things I would like to hear her opinion on." I shook my head in response. I defiantly couldn't wait to see what was wrong with me.

Edward and I walked back upstairs but the time to get up them seemed much shorter than I thought they were. I also didn't trip on the one stair that's higher than all the rest like I always do. I laid down on the bed after putting in a CD on low. Dubseey filtered through the air. I smiled at the memory of us together in his car, when he took me home that day that I fainted in biology. That was before I knew what he was, and what I wanted to become. It seemed like such a long time ago yet I could remember it like it was yesterday.

"What are you smiling at love?" my husband asked me.

"Just remembering that day that you took me home after I fainted in biology. You had on this same music. I remember laughing as it came on and telling you all about my mom. I was at complete ease talking about anything with you." He laughed as I told him this, relishing in the memory.

"Love you have a good memory. That was one of my favorite days." He said to me while playing with my hair.

"I've always had a good memory. Just something's I wanted to keep more than others." I told him while cringing in thought about that day I ended up in the hospital because of James.

"Your thinking about James aren't you?" he asked me and I nodded my head not trusting my self to speak.

"So Edward, You can hear my heart beat, and see my blush still? What else is the same?" I had wondered this ever since he had told them that he could still hear me.

"Yeah I can hear you, and still see your blush, you also still feel warm to me, I can hear your blood sing still and smell it too." He said while kissing my neck in the spot that he had bitten earlier. _This is so weird! _I thought to my self.

"Edward your still cold to me. Why is that?" I voiced this.

" I don't know love, I don't know. We never seemed to be the normal couple did we?"

" No we defiantly never were. I wonder if this is why its happening?" I told him. Alice poked her pixie head in the door and told us that there was going to be a family meeting down stairs in 10 minutes.

I looked at my love and closed my eyes for a few hoping that I could still sleep because I was exhausted. Edward stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby as I drifted off into a known land.

**Hey guys. I know that you are all wondering if Bella is a vampire or not but you'll find out when the family meeting happens. I am in a mood to write right now so you might get another chapter today but then again I hold no promises. Thanks for reading and I want more reviews I wont put a limit on them but I want more than five please. It makes my day and right now I need it. Thanks so much I will start on chapter 10 RIGHT NOW. I promise that I will at least start it right now. **


	11. Bellas Freaky little brain

**Emmett's POV**

Family meeting. Yay this was going to be fun. I guess it was essentially for Bella. To find out what as wrong with her freaky little brain. To be honest I was concerned.

I watched as Edward smiled about what I was thinking. I smiled back at him.

I smirked at Bella, before giving her the once over. Wow she was beautiful, almost as lovely as my Rose

"Looking good… Ow Rose, I didn't mean it like that. Oh Rose don't be like that, honey you know I love you!!" I pleaded with my wife as she got up and went to sit in a single chair leaving me all alone on the couch with my Family laughing at me.

"Well, lets all sit down and discuss this." We all sat when Carlisle started talking. " We all know that when Edward went to change Bella here that something went wrong or something went right and we found Bella's power." Bella glanced up at my father and then scrunched her face up.

"What do you mean, my power, Carlisle?" Bella asked him.

"Well, I have a theory, like always." He said laughing.

"Carlisle, I think you need to tell everyone else this too. They are very curious too." Edward asked Carlisle while stroking Bella's hand. He seemed to be relishing in her warmth that only he could feel.

"I believe, and Esme helped me see this, that since you two were and are so in love that differences like this don't bother you. Edward you knew that once you did this you would miss Bella's blush, her warmth, everything about her being human. Is this right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. That's right." Edward replied.

"And Bella you felt guilty about taking this away from Edward." he paused while watching Bella shake her head yes. " You two were so afraid of loosing things of each other that I think that when you changed Bella her body kept those things for you Edward. Do you understand this?" he explained.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward's father and then back at Edward. I understood what Carlisle was saying and I was grateful that he explained it. I was worried that something was defiantly wrong with my freaky little brain.

"So Carlisle? None of the rest of you can smell my blood or what ever it is, or hear my heart, or feel my body heat? Is that right? Only Edward can." I inquired of him.

"I believe that's right Bella. I am happy that both of you are happy. I was wondering if you guys have any more questions? Feel free to ask. All of you." He told us.

Alice raised her hand like a first grader; we all smiled at her.

"Well I was wondering. Do you think she has any other powers? Like Edward and I have."

"That's a good question but I think that time will tell us that answer. I doubt even Bella knows what she can do." Carlisle told all of us.

"Umm… Carlisle or Edward, whoever, will this well me being still human to Edward, will that change his blood lust for me?" I asked, not knowing exactly if I made any sense.

"Bella, your blood still sings to me, but right now, I don't feel like eating you, so I think we're ok with my blood lust." I squeezed Edward's hand and kissed him on the nose. I turned back to Carlisle.

"So how long does it usually take for other powers to show up? I want to know what else I can do. Although I am ecstatic about my still being human for Edward, I want to know more." I asked all of them.

"Bella honey, it usually takes about a day or two after your transformation for more powers to show up. I am not positive that you being human to Edward is your power though. When you were a real human your mind was so sheltered from others. It was your safe place. I am wondering if your power will have to do with that? By the way sweetie welcome to the family." Esme got up and walked over and grabbed me into a strong, bone-crushing hug. I kissed her on the cheek before she went back to her husband's side.

"Oh Carlisle, she can sleep too." My beauty said.

"Really? Wow I am baffled. Bella do you have anything to say. Like do you feel something is missing?" he asked me.

"Well I knew that when I was going to become a vampire that I was going to miss sleeping, it was another get away for me for so long. Also I was worried that Edward would miss my talking." I winked at Edward.

I glanced out the window and saw something streak across it. Shortly after, a howl erupted through the silence of the morning.

"What the…?" all of us said at the same time before scrambling to see what it was.

**Ok ok I know you hate me for not updating as it is, and then leaving you a small Cliffy and a very short chapter. I will update soon. I had a major writer's block and I hopefully got past it. Although knowing me it will probably come back. As of know chapter 11 is done, because I have friends at school that are already threatening to kill me. I would like to see some reviews before posting chapter 11. I love you all and I hope I make you somewhat happy by updating. Crosses fingers that chapter 12 will get done. I am thinking about updating every week, I write when I am at school and it takes forever (with not having much time). I took a week for chapter 11 but it is also like 10 1/2 pages. **


	12. let me show you

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Though I do own the pair of hands that wrote this chapter, that is unless someone bought them on ebay. I better go check the bids enjoy this chapter please.**

**Leah's POV**

That night that Jake left he said some very painful things, but I deserved them. When, in the three months, he never came back I knew I had to do something.

Being a wolf now, I know so much more about Jacob then I had ever wanted to know. Like his never dying hurt for the leech-lover that he calls Bella Swan.

I felt hatred in my mouth when I though about her. God… being a wolf had its downers that's for sure, like all of us had fixations on Swan for the longest time. I guess I wasn't really helping things with still being in love with Sam. Emily did have problems of her own she really didn't need all of us hustling after Sam as it was.

I knew where I was going, when I phased and I knew what I was doing. I blocked out all of the voices in my head but one, Sam's.

'Leah, come back its not going to help anything. He won't be there anyway.' There was a pause and then he continued with more venom in his thoughts. 'You know what, do what ever the hell you wan, I don't care anymore.' His voice left as he phased back. I howled in frustration, knowing that I wasn't on the best terms with the pack as it was, and I wasn't helping it either.

I ran up the long walk and looked at the gigantic house. A sickly sweet smell hit my nose and I almost lost my lunch. I looked up into the window to see four vampires in the window.

I phased back.

Bella ran out the door and skidded to a stop before me. She smelled disgustingly like a leech but her face and hands weren't the pasty white. She actually looked normal.

**Edwards Pov**

Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and I stoop looking out the window. Leah jumped in the air and phased back into her human form.

_Ew… I think I am going to be sick. How did Jake ever stand this? I knew I shouldn't have eaten that giant sandwich. _

I chuckled. 

"Edward which one of them is it?" my Bella was jumping around behind us trying to get a view of who it was, while trying to look like she didn't care.

"Leah, she was looking for Jacob. She thinks she's going to be sick." I laughed again.

Before I knew it Bella was running out the door. She thankfully didn't fall into Leah when she stopped.

_Wow she reeks. If they turned her the treaty is off and I can kill them. Wait she doesn't look any different._

We all ran outside, my family waited on the porch while I ran and crouched in front of my wife protecting her from Leah. It was then tat I noticed that they were talking peacefully.

"…Jake okay?" I heard Bella ask.

"I wouldn't know, he left because your blood sucker thing here sent him a damn wedding invitation. It freaking made him jump. No ones heard him for at least three months." She stopped to take a breath. " We all though that you parasites would have left by now. And apparently you left her human" she took another deep breath and was about to start again when Bella's soft voice cut in.

"Leah, I am so sorry. Is that why you're here? To see if maybe he came back?" Leah shook her head yes so Bella continued. "Again I am sorry, also you're wrong, they didn't leave me human." She whispered.

Leah's face went livid and I went back into my protective crouch, my lips curled over my teeth and I growled. It was my way to warn Leah to watch herself.

"Okay blood sucker I understand. I won't hurt your little half being. So what's with this whole you being a leech too? Is your freaky brain messing things up again?" she smirked at her hint of sarcasm. She asked all of this to Bella but it was my father who answered her.

"Leah, is it?" she nodded her head and Carlisle plunged ahead.

"Technically she is a vampire but to be able to disclose the rest to you, I think we need to have a meeting with your whole pack. There are some parts of the treaty that need to be discussed. We will meet in the same clearing as before when we fought as allies." Leah again nodded her head and ran towards the forest before she burst into phase form.

**Leah's Pov**

I ran towards the forest not knowing if I was more excited or angrier about the meeting. I know our legends and our elders all say that the blood suckers are our enemies but the Cullens actually helped us and us them. They reek but when we fight together and not against, we kick ass.

'Times are defiantly changing Leah.' I heard Sam think at me. Everyone must have phased close to the same time because all at once everybody was in my head. I tried to organize all the thoughts, especially since he imprinted a girl on the beach. I soon gave up on trying to sort out thoughts and just yelled.

'Everyone just shut up already. The Cullens want to meet us in the meadow that we fought "as allies." They want to revamp –no pun intended- the treaty. Were to meet them there in about an hour. Sam tell Emily I am coming to eat.'

A low grumble of "okays, oh gods, and what now's' all hit my head before I burst back into my human self. This was going to interesting, I though to my self before heading into Emily and Sam's home.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward I have to go. There is no reason for you not to take me. I am a vampire now so I can if I want to." I didn't want to stop, knowing that he was going to object.

"Love its okay you're going. But first we need to figure some things out about you. Like why Leah and I can still see you as human." My Edward told me. Wow I thought he was going to argue with me. I started thinking back to when Edward bit me.

I had been screaming in my head that I loved Edward, I think my subconscious had been worried about how my feelings for him and his for me might change.

"Edward? I was thinking…" I started before being interrupted by the bear named Emmett.

"Wow Bella you thinking? Isn't that a bit of a stretch. I didn't think anything went on in that freaky brain of yours." He scoffed. I turned towards my 'brother' and pushed him over the couch.

"Shut it Emmett. I am a new born and can take you now." I whispered menacingly in his ear and laughed helping him up.

"Okay, now that I took care of Emmett dearest…"

"I let you win! Hey! Ouch! Rose what was that for?" I chuckled and watched Emmett run after his wife.

"Anyway, Edward, like I said, I was wondering. When you bit me, I think I was scared that you wouldn't like me anymore. I was being selfish by making you do this that for you my body didn't change. I am wondering if I can make you see me as what I really am. Can I try?" I asked Edward. He looked really nervous but also curious mixed with a bunch of sad. He nodded his head but also began to speak.

"Bella, I love you so much. Can Carlisle and the family be here? I don't want anything to happen to you that could cause me to loose you again." his eyes pleaded with me.

"Everyone?" I whispered. The rest of the family appeared and sat down

"Okay, I have no idea if this is going to work or not. Also it might take a while so you guys can go ahead and talk it up." I smiled at Alice who gave me thumbs up. I looked down at myself seeing my white skin, my cold body. I closed my eyes remembering it and started telling myself, _its okay he loves you, show him you. _

I kept repeating that over and over like a broken record and then I heard it.

**Edwards Pov**

My Bella smiled at Alice who gave her thumbs up.

_Edward it's okay. It will be a shock but she loves you and wants you to see her. _I nodded my head at my sister.

Bella closed her eyes after looking at our hands.

She opened her eyes.

I gasped.

She was, is, beautiful. There weren't words to tell. Her eyes went from honey brown to a deep burgundy. Her teeth shown with her bright smile and her body sparkled. Wow she was amazing.

Alice and jasper stood, hand in hand, they walked across from their seats and stood behind Bella. A look of pain shot down her face and her eyes got darker. She was thirsty.

"Emmett, you and Jasper please go out and get something for Bella. She's felt thirst for the first time." I was pained that it hurt her but relieved that she was okay.

Carlisle came over and sat down my love. Still holding her hand I pulled her into my lap and hummed to her trying to calm her down. She stopped thrashing against me and slowly calmed down. My efforts were thrown out the window when Emmett came in holding a rabbit. Why the hell was he holding a freaking rabbit?

_Edward, man, calm down. Jasper got a deer and is draining it into a thermos. He doesn't think she could handle putting her lips to a huge furry neck. This is to hold her until he's done. It's fine. _

"Good thinking. Thanks jasper." I sat down next to my wife and put the rabbit near her lips. Bella's beautiful mouth ravished the rabbit's blood and then her sorrow filled eyes looked up at me hungrily, a silent plea for forgiveness and more. Jasper walked in the living room holding a Spiderman thermos in his outstretched hands. I grabbed it.

"Bella, love drink this. It will help the ache, but go slowly so it lasts." She quickly grabbed the cup out of my hands and slowly downed the blood. She glanced back up at me.

**Bella's Pov**

When Edward gave me the furry animal my human instincts left me and my hungry vampire ones kicked in with out knocking. Edward handed me a thermos and I drank it slowly, letting the blood and venom coat my throat and tongue. It soothed my burning, achy throat, and the thought of more blood was only in the back of my mind, rather than the only thing on it. I glanced back up at my love, and then at our family. I felt embarrassed for acting this way. I expected to see angry or even sorrow filled faces. I was greeted with the beautiful smiles of my whole family though. I took a swallow and then a deep breath before I was able to form coherent words.

"Thank you," I breathed. They all laughed and Esme walked over towards me. She took my hand and led me upstairs, I was glad that Edward had followed us.

"We need to get you cleaned up." I looked at both of them.

"Love, you just ate, it gets you well… a nice word for it would be… em help me out." My love was laughing in between words. He looked toward his mother for help.

"Dirty? Filthy? Very unclean? How do those work Edward?" she laughed.

"Perfect I guess." I chuckled realizing they were telling me that I needed a shower. They were so polite.

"Okay I got you. Edward will you help me?" woah where had this burst of courage come from.

Esme laughed and said to me, "ill call Alice up to find you something to war for the meeting, you two have fun. Oh goodness, did I really just tell you to have fun in the shower. Rose and Emmett are corrupting me I believe. I better just leave you love birds alone. Hurry though the meeting is in about 30 minutes." Esme left before she was able to embarrass us anymore than necessary.

I shifted my gaze from where my mother in law had just been standing to my husband's eyes. His eyes were in-between laughing with the rest of his body to twinkling lust. I took his hand and had it engulf my very tiny one, leading him to the shower. He took a wet wash cloth and wiped my face. He then began to remove the rest of my clothing. We both jumped in the shower and washed each other clean. I stepped out of the warm water and crashed my porcelain lips to his. It was the second time that he had every really let his guard down. His tongue licked my lips begging for entrance, I obliged and gave in. I smiled against his lips and tongue in remembrance of that beautiful memory.

We both jumped a lot when we heard the loud knock and then the voice of pixie Alice. "If you two don't get out now we will never end up leaving. Believe me I know what will happen." She stopped and I heard her involuntary shiver. I giggled.

"You know Alice, I have seen that very same thing and your right it does call for some involuntary shivers." He paused to let both me and Alice realize what he said. I grinned and tossed my arms around his neck letting my fingers tangle themselves ion his hair; his hands roamed my back until we heard the door to our bathroom break down. Through the drape of the shower we could clearly see our sister sanding with her hands on her hips.

We all laughed when she said, "Edward you are so perverted. Bells I am glad you found him but if were you I would leave now before he decides to assault your virtue… again."

I tried to sound fed up but the hysterical laughter kept getting in the way.

"Fine, Alice well get out but that only means in your mind you going to have to see more. I plan on abusing and reusing his own virtue too. Ha." I looked up at Edward to see his face go from utter shock of what had come out of my innocent mouth to a very lovely crooked grin. We both shook with laughter at my choice of words.

WE got out of the shower once the very disturbed pixie left us.

I dressed in a pair of desert camo shorts and a brown tank top; Alice paired it with a pair of her new green converse high tips. I threw my hair into a high ponytail and looked around for Edward. I wasn't surprised that we matched. Being here was going to be fun.

Edward and our family all went outside. The rest of the family started to run towards the woods. Edward and I were left to stand alone in front of our giant home.

"Hey Edward?" I asked squinting against the pale sun.

"Yes love?" he responded.

"Can you carry me for old times sake?" I asked pouting a little.

Instead of answering he picked me up and swung me on his back. He took off after out family. I closed my eyes and let the sun bathe and warm my cold skin. I was finally home.

**Ok so here is chapter 11 for you. I love all that reviewed my last chapter even though it was really short. I will write chapter 12 this week and hopefully put it up next weekend. In manuscript this chapter was 10 ½ pages long but here it was 7 pages, still long for me. I didn't think I was going to get through it though because I had so many grammar mistakes that I actually had to look at it and go what the heck is that paragraph even about. I got through it though and hopefully you all like it. Writing from Leah's Pov was fun. I made a new poll so you should check it out so I know what kind of story to do next. This one should have at least a few more chapters. Love you all.**

**Bellashouldvebeen. **


	13. I am so so sorry Please read

Hey guys

Hey guys.

I can't begin to apologize. But I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated in 2 months and 35 or 36 days. And I am so sorry.

I really have no excuses other than life happened. A ton of things happened and the month of May was crap. That still is no excuse. Major writing block took over my life and believe me I tried to write.

Sad thing is I had a chapter written out already and had since the day after I wrote my last chapter. So sorry. I finished another chapter tonight though and will type both of them up tomorrow and post them. I know I have said before that I would post the next week or so and hadn't but if I don't post tomorrow you have the right to yell at me all you want. I will write it on my to do list and everything, on my hand, a post it on my computer.

I would really like to thank _twighlightangel61090 (Jess). _She is really the reason I wrote another chapter today. Her encouraging words made me smile and then I had the urge to go write. So thank Jess if you see her. She hasn't written anything for twilight but she has for other things go read her stuff.

Again I am so sorry and will post tomorrow after my parents go to work. I should be writing more tomorrow too but I really don't promise anything.

Also to my friends out there, I wouldn't mind talking things over with you. I have realized that I am dangerously close to having no friends at the beginning of the school year and would like to change that. Even if it doesn't go back the way it was I still love you guys. (To _who the hell do you think, and thebrittney)_

I love all that have reviewed and will stick with me. If you guys don't want to read anymore I am sorry again that it has taken so long for me to do this.

Love

JAY


	14. The treaty

**Bella's POV**

I knew we had stopped running when the wind stopped whistling in my ear and hair. I released my loose grip on Edwards's neck and got off of his back with out falling. I moved so I was facing him and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him full on the mouth. He was a little shocked but he recovered quickly and put himself into the kiss.

"You know, I think I like it when you're being spontaneous and optimistic." He told me. I lightly kissed him again.

"Well, I finally know that I have what I want and I can enjoy him for eternity. I don't have to worry about loosing him now." I looked up into his eyes hoping I got the message through. His face held a grin.

"

This HIM that we are talking about, that better be me." He chuckled.

"Why of course." I said and leaned in for another kiss.

Edward was going to make it go farther but the gigantor named Emmett interrupted us by picking me up and running me to the other side of the meadow.

"You two are going to stay away from each other. If we don't separate you, you two will never part you lips. And that would make me sad because you guys wont let me and rose stay like that. Bella stay where you are, and Edward don't move or I'll pummel you. Got it?" he said all of these as commands, with no hesitation.

I laughed up at my big brother and hugged him tight. He softened beneath my touch thinking all was forgiven until I pushed him away with a lot of force. His body flew across the meadow and broke a poor defenseless tree. I walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Everyone started laughing when I patted the tree and said sorry to it. I ran back over to husband and lightly touched his lips. His hand found mine when we broke apart.

I squeezed it when the tension in the are got strong. They were coming.

"So we are here to discuss what exactly?" Edwards's voice went monotone and deep. Sam must be talking.

Carlisle stepped out in front of the family. "Thank you for coming. We need to discuss the treaty, whether things end up changing or not." While he talked to them I counted.

1,2…6…11,12…15. They had grown quite a bit since the last time, and that was minus the shaggy one, my previous friend.

"15" I breathed to Edward. He shook his head and pointed to the tree line. I looked into the darkness of the forest and spotted at least four or five more pair of eyes.

_Wow. They had grown more than I thought. It's because of me_! I thought to myself_. They are protecting their town because of me. _

I glanced up at Edward. His eyes were pained, like the thoughts of the wolves were bad. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. Just like he did not so long ago to me.

"Edward do you mind if I talk to them?" I whispered.

He shook his head and tried to give me a warm smile. My body moved itself to the middle of the field before I had even realized that I had taken a step. I took a deep unneeded breath before I began, in hops the shaking would stop. Edward positioned himself behind me, rubbing my arms and humming my lullaby. I started to calm down.

"Umm… like Carlisle said thank you for coming." I swallowed hard. "We do need to talk about the treaty but first I would like to give you some back ground knowledge on why I chose this life. I know you're all wondering this because Edward ponders on it all the time." I saw some heads nod so I continued.

"The reason I moved to Forks in the first place was because my mom had recently gotten remarried to a guy named Phil. I liked him but he is a baseball player and that caused him to have to travel a lot. When I saw how difficult it was for my mom to be without him I decided I could make life easier on her and move in with my dad. I hated this place. I really did. When I got here I couldn't sleep because of all the rain, it was so different. My first day of school I saw these wonderful people. I asked people about them and everyone said that they don't socialize with others." I winked at my family and got back into my story.

"My first impression of Edward was that he was beautiful and looked nice. The first part didn't change and wont. But when I went to biology I changed my mind on nice. I thought I had done something to make him mad. He didn't come back for a week. I blamed my self." Edward put his arms around me and whispered "I'm sorry for that my love"

"When he warmed back up, I fell hard for him. He was like my missing half. That's why when he left for my well being I broke to pieces. Sam, I know you hate me for going back to them, that you finally thought I had a reason to hate them as much as you do. But even when he, they, left, I still loved him. Still do in fact. The reason I went cliff diving with out Jake was because I could hear Edward in my head." My voice shook with emotion.

"I love him, his family, his irrevocable love that we share. I chose this, I made him do this, I ruined their lifestyle more than once and I am the reason he almost killed himself." Tears were streaming down my face when I stopped. " Please try to understand that its love that does this. That if you want to kill them or destroy them, you know do that to me too. It's all because of a measly humans blood and her love." I turned and hugged Edward with all of my might.

His body relaxed and embraced me too. He then went stiff.

"Bella, we need to talk as a pack. There are a few here that **think **they might understand." Edwards went still. I looked up and saw his face contorted with pain and anger.

"NO! You changed her, you filthy bloodsucker! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" I turned in Edward's arms only to see Jake run and phase. He charged at me. I could tell that he was going full speed on anger and hurt. Edward pushed me away and crouched down.

I was livid. _How dare he do this now? _The rest of the Cullens went into protective stance around us.

I felt my body go hard as I ran and crouched in from of my husband. My body arched ready to lunge. Jake jumped and landed behind me and beside Edward. His mouth open at the neck of my everything. Edwards's hands were tangled in his fur.

Before I knew what I was doing my hands were on Jake's body; I pulled him off Edward and threw him across the meadow. I could sense the pack and our family tense up, preparing to intervene if need be.

I ran up and grabbed Jake. His breathing was ragged and he had a gash on his stomach from when I threw him. His eyes were sad. _You used to be my best friend. You used to care about me. Why cant you just let me be?_ I thought to him.

I sat down and pulled his body into my lap. My hands inspected his wound and his nose wrinkled. Probably due to my sickly sweet smell.

"Jake," I whispered. "I'm not sorry." I told him. He was shaking only a little now. He got up from my lap and gave me a look before bounding into the forest. I looked to my family. Edward looked like he was contemplating on something.

"He say, he loves you Bella. And to never forget him. He wont be coming back." I looked at his face, unharmed. Tears were building in my eyes and surprised me when they fell. My glance traveled to the pack and I mentally counted only twelve. I knew Jacob, they wouldn't catch him. He was never coming back. I took a breath, feeling a wave of calm come over me. Edward stretched his hands out to help me up, I took them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry…" my voice was cut off by an angry Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan Masen. Don't you dare apologize to him or any of us for that matter." She walked towards me and Edward squeezed my hands. "You," she was quiet. "You are the best thing to ever happen to my brother, to any of us. You may have caused more trouble to us in past year or so," I grimaced. " But you have made Edward happy, he's smiling and laughing more than he has in 100 years. You're his everything as he is yours. You two were made for each other just a few years later. Believe me I know." She tapped her temple and we all laughed. Rosalie stepped froward.

"Stop blaming yourself. I'm the only one who is allowed to blame you."

"Bella you're part of the family." Emmett said.

"So get used to it." Jasper smacked me on the back. They were lecturing me on being sorry.

"I can't promise that. I'll try but no guarantees." I told them a bit ashamed.

"When is there anything guaranteed with you?" Rose scoffed.

"Can we go home now?" I really wanted to just leave. To just relax in my bed with Edward holding me.

The wolves must have left some where in the middle of the lectures because they were no where to be found now.

I gasped when I saw Alice's face. She was having a vision no doubt about it. We all looked to Alice for answers but it was Edward who talked.

"The votroli have decided to make an appearance. They are leaving in a week. Marcus, Caius and Jane are all coming." His voice went softer. "We can leave now. You guys go home Bella needs to hunt." Now that he mentioned it I could feel the itch in the back of my throat making its way into my mind.

* * *

I could sense Edward behind me whispering some instructions to me. My body took over; I could feel my eyes glaze over and the venom fill my mouth until it was dripping down my chin. My back arched and my senses heightened even more. It was like a document was playing in my head.

"Deer 3 miles west; elk 2 miles southwest." My body knew where everything was. The elk sparked interest and more thirst. I lunged into a run, with only it on my mind. The trees were everywhere but I some how missed them.

When the animal came into my view I slowed down and got into a crouch. Being quite is essential he said. The elk was eating fresh grass when I sprung on him. I felt myself bite down on its fleshy neck, its blood cooling the burn of my throat. It was an acquired taste, one that I didn't know I had. Filling myself up my surroundings came to. Edward was sitting up in a tree with his legs dangling down watching me. When I was done I looked up questioningly at Edward. I was scared and disgusted_. I just drank blood. I just killed a poor animal._ I had no idea where to put the body. I couldn't leave it out people would find it.

"No worries love. I've already dug a hole for it. Just stay where you are." He jumped down from the trees and picked up the elk.

He ran towards the trees again and came back with a little dirt on his shirt. My fingers found his and he raise our intertwined hands to my face. He wiped something off and brought it to his mouth. I could tell then that I had blood on my face and he was cleaning it off. My other hand brushed the dirt off of his shirt. With our hands still together we started walking back to our home.

The whole way I was thinking it was probably dangerous to stay close to forks that we should move soon. Glancing up at Edward I got lost in his eyes and didn't realize that we had gotten so close to town. We were just off the road. _People picnic here_ was my thought when I ran into a body. I looked up at the person. It was Angela. My body went ridged and Edward pulled on my arm trying to move me but I wouldn't budge. I wanted Angela. The venom in my mouth started to coat my throat.

* * *

A/N

Thank you so much for sticking with me. I have 2 more chapters already written just waiting to be typed. I hope to write more tonight but i seriously wont promise anything. i hope you guys like this. sorry to leave a cliffhanger like that but it was needed.

I would still like to thank. twighlightangel61090 (Jess) she made me have the urge to write with her review. so thank her and go check out her stories.

Hope you all dont hate me too much.

:)


	15. Lies and Venom

**Edwards POV**

_I'll be back leech. Get out of town. I don't want her to hurt anymore. Just leave._ Jake said in my head. _Bella doesn't need to know hat he plans on coming back_ I thought to myself. I tried to block out the packs confusing thoughts.

I watched as Jacob bound out of the forest, a few of the newer wolves followed him on Sam's command.

I turned towards Bella, to make sure she was okay. She really doesn't need to the worry of Jake coming back. He was right though we really did need to leave. She didn't need to hurt of Jake and I didn't the only thing I could.

I lied to her.

"He says he loves you Bella. And to never forget him. He wont be coming back." She looked up at me.

It was then that I noticed the change in her. She had become soft and warm to the touch. It wasn't that big of a surprise, the whole day she had been changing. It's an amazement to me how her body does it or it its all her minds doing. Whether she wants to be vulnerable or vicious.

_Gosh dang it Bella_. Alice yelled in her head just as Bella started talking.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry for everything." Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her face. She was going to continue apologizing but Alice tore into her.

"ISABELLA Marie Swan Masen, don't you dare apologize to him or any of us for that matter." I squeezed my love's hand with a smile on my face. My family loves us.

Alice's voice dropped an octave.

"You… you are the best thing to ever happen to my brother, to any of us. You may have caused more trouble to us in a year or so, but you have made Edward happy." It was true I hadn't been happy until I met her and even then it was an emotional roller coaster. My like used to be dark, and full of angst. I always rebelled but I loved my family.

I turned to look at each of my family members. Esme and Carlisle kept me grounded in the past, making sure that I knew that I was loved and no matter what crazy thing I did or if I slipped that they were always there.

I watched as Rose waked up to Bella and say. " So stop blaming yourself, I'm the only one that's allowed to blame you."

My big oaf of a brother became serious and sincere. "Bella, you're part of the family."

"So get used to it." Jasper was happy to finally be able to get close to his sister. Something that he had wanted to do for so long without the worry of hurting her or our family. He truly did love her.

As they were lecturing Bella the wolves left and I started getting death threats from my family.

_If you hurt her I will tear you limb from limb_. Jasper thought.

_Edward, take care of her. We love you_. Esme and Carlisle said.

_I like her Edward and if you break her heart, I'll break your car and toss it in the ocean. _This surprised me coming from rose.

I blocked out the rest, nodding at my family as Alice's vision came into my mind.

" The voutroli have decided to make an appearance. They are coming in a week. Marcus, Caius, and Jane will all be here." I answered for all of them.

" We can leave now, you guys go home. Bella needs to hunt." I told them. Bella's eyes had darkened considerably after being without blood for so long.

* * *

I stood behind my love watching her body go stone like. Venom escaped her mouth and dripped down her chin to her neck. She dropped to a crouch as I whispered tips to her. She took off. I followed behind her, marveling the view. She was magnificent.

It was tough for me to stay caught up with her, she was fast. My love for her had increased as she increased her speed. I would always be finding new things of her that I love. I stopped mid sprint as an elk came into view. I climbed the nearest tree to watch her drain the beast. I now knew why she always wanted to watch me hunt, it was beautiful. Watching as her mouth devoured the animal yet doing it so lady like.

Her eyes gazed up towards me, scared and confused. I watched in awe as her body jumped from vampire to human like and back.

"No worries love. I've already dug a hold for the body. Stay where you are." I picked up the body and ran to the tree line. I dumped the body in a whole that was previously dug. My body was back to Bella in mere seconds.

Our hands aimlessly searched for each other as we started home.

Before we had left our family Alice told me to take Bella the short way. I didn't even think twice about it until I smelt humans. Bella and my eyes glanced at each other and stayed hooked. It wasn't until my love literally bumped into Angela Weber that our connection was gone.

Her eyes went dark and I could feel her tense beneath my hand. Not knowing what she would do I pulled on her but she wouldn't move an inch. I was about to start panicking.

**Bella's POV**

The venom in my mouth coated my throat. My mind was fighting my instincts.

I tried to tell myself that this was Angela. That she was my friend. My body though wanted her.

My eyes closed and I felt myself take a deep breath. When they opened Edward and Angela were both staring at me in concern.

_I don't want her blood. I don't want her blood. Blood is disgusting. It smells like rust. I don't want her blood. _I had kept this mantra going in my head until I felt repulsed by the idea of feeding on Ang.

"What?" I asked trying to play it off.

"Nothing, Bells. It was weird though your eyes changed color. They were like black but now they are the soft golden brown. Did you get contacts or something?" Angela asked me. She looked better now that I had started talking.

"No, it must have been the sun." I told her hoping she would by it since the clouds were dark and there was absolutely no sun outside. I was grateful that I no longer wanted to kill her. I could never live with myself if I had done that.

"We would really like to talk more Angela, but we really need to be getting back home to pack for Alaska. We leave this Tuesday." Edward said still with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Oh, that's right you guys are moving up there for college. Bella don't forget to write to me. You too Edward. I'll miss you so much Bella." Ang grabbed me into a big hug. The only thought I had was that she smelled like honey and that I would deeply miss Angela. She was my best human friend.

I hugged her back.

"Sorry for almost knocking you over. I'll miss you terrible. Maybe we could see each other during a break or something." I felt sad puling away from her.

Edward grabbed my hand again and we said good bye to our fried. We hurried off home at a slightly faster pace.

"Bella you are amazing." Edward startled my by stopping outside of our home and twirling me around.

I was confused.

"Why thank you for such a compliment but may I ask why?" I asked when he put me down on the ground.

"Bella whatever you did back there it worked. I felt it too. Everyone's blood smelled rustic and old." His nose wrinkled. "Honey I think you may have more than one gift. We have to tell Carlisle. This is very powerful and could be potentially helpful for us all." He beamed down at me.

I wasn't sure what to say t all. I was only trying to make it so that I wouldn't kill my friend.

I started to panic. Things became fuzzy. What happens if I have more than just those powers? What would happen to me once the voutroli found out about my powers? Would they take me? Kill me? Use me as a lab rat?

I started to fall but I felt Edward grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

Jasper's words as well as the rest of the families floated above me.

"Why is Bella panicking?" Jasper.

"She's worried about the voultroli." Alice.

"Get her inside on the couch" Carlisle.

"Come back to me baby. Don't leave me." Edward.

Everything faded as I slipped out of consciencness.

* * *

**Three days later**

**Emmett's POV**

I had helped Edward carry Bella to the couch. My little sister was still, if I hadn't known any better I would have thought she was dead for real. The only thing that kept me from believing that was her steady breathing.

We stayed with her taking turns watching over her and Edward.

My brother was sitting with Bella's head in his lap. He kept stroking her hair calling her back. This was only the third time I had seen my brother break. The first was when we all left her, and then when he changed her. This time seemed different like he was terrified that she really wouldn't come back to him. It had me scared.

I don't think I could handle if something happened to my sister. She lit up all of our lives. She was the part that had always been missing. Rose took my hand and sat on my lap. She had changed a lot, Rose had. She became softer, kinder. I loved my rough girl but it was nice to know that she cared about Bella.

She stayed with me for those days that Bella was out. On the fourth day when we just weren't sure about anything anymore. When my brother's eyes had gotten so dark not only from hunger but also from remorse. The screaming started.

Edward tried restraining his wife but broke down sobbing.

"No! Let them still be alive." Bella screamed. She sat blot upright grabbing onto Edwards shirt sobbing. "Don't let them all be dead." She cried into his neck.

_What the hell just happened? _

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoy it. Only few more chapters I think. I know how I want it to end. Probably like 5 or so more chapters. Sorry that this wasn't posted like I said it would be. Things came up so sorry.**

**Read and review please it means a lot when I know what you guys are thinking.**

**Love you all.**


	16. Love and Life or Death and Dispair

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I could hear my husband and family calling me and as hard as I fought my way back to them I couldn't. It felt like forever. All I could hear was my families worried mumbles but there was no way for me to answer. I felt like I was in a deep pit, no light, no way out.

My mind traveled elsewhere. To all of the horrible possibilities To a place where everything felt to real yet I knew that it couldn't be. I was safe for a while inside my mind. Nothing could get me there. Or so I thought.

I was suddenly at Charlie's house. Although I couldn't feel it my feet where moving me up the stairs of my old home. It was eerie, everything was so quiet. Like those old movies where it shows a ghost town, except without the creepy music and tumbleweeds.

No just silence.

My hand reached out to open the door. The knob was slimy and cold. I looked down to see what it was.

Blood.

It was everywhere. The rusty smell that always caused me to faint reached my nose.

It was all I could smell.

I looked around at the porch, wet. Not all blood. There was something else too.

It felt as if someone had pulled a blind closed on rainy Forks. Making everything dark. I was scared. Scared of what I would find when I opened the door.

My glance wandered over to mikes house. I saw myself standing there with my hand on his door knob too. It was me yet when I was little.

A sense of dread filled my stomach. I looked at the little girl. Years ago when I was tiny my worst fear was that I would come home from playing at a friends house and walk in on my family dead. My parents always said it was because of the shows they watched back then. But I always knew that it could happen. It terrified me.

I or she was looking back at me. She looked scared. We turned back to our door that was now slightly ajar. Pushing it open further I squinted my eyes shut, not yet wanting to see.

I heard a noise to my right. From the kitchen.

I barley opened my eyes.

"Surprise!!" a bunch of people yelled.

and then. " Oh, no its okay. Its just Bella. Hurry get in here while we wait for Charlie." Alice said to everyone and then me.

Charlie walked through the door.

Surprises filled the room once again. There was then music and laughter in the living room.

I saw Alice come in and pick up the candles next to the sink. She lit them all and placed them on the cake. Her hands flickered a few inches over the flames. High enough that she wouldn't burn herself yet close so she would feel the warmth.

Her eyes closed, I thought she was having a vision but then realized she was revealing in the warmth. She picked up the cake and headed towards the living room singing "Happy birthday." with a smile on her face.

I started to follow her but some how found myself outside in the same position as before. My hand on the door, my foot partially in.

Again I glanced to my right hoping I wouldn't see the little girl who looked like me.

I didn't.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

I pushed the door open once again but this time wasn't greeted with surprises or laughter and music.

Just nothingness again.

The smell was back

I pressured myself to go into the living room. That nothing could happen, none of this was truly real.

A pain shot through me. My heart felt like it had been ripped in tow.

In my living room that once held so many memories of love and life was now filled with death and despair.

Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Their families.

Dead.

Each drained of blood.

My stomach rose to my throat when I saw my whole family in shreds.

My Edward in pieces.

But what hurt slightly more was seeing my dad. My father Charlie dead. With marks like mine, all over his body.

Laughing, thats what filled the room now.

It wasn't joyous. It was pure evil.

I looked up from everything. There stood Marcus, Caius, Jane, and one other that I had never seen before.

"Isabella, meet Adam." I looked at the strange man.

"Bella," He started.

Tears were flowing down my face. I felt like I was going to throw up everything.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT. DON'T YOU CALL ME ANYTHING!!" I screamed him

"Nonsense, Mrs. Cullen then. You see, your future powers are very important to us. We need you. I have the power of showing you what will happen if you don't cooperate with us." He looked at me with a smart ass smirk.

I hated this man.

"It would be such a shame to kill so many yet it would last us a long time. Such a lovely meal as a bonus." He smiled.

"We'll see you in a week Bella. Choose wisely." Jane sneered.

Everything around me vanished. I started to scream. I just wanted to go home.

I wanted out so bad.

"NO! Let them still be Alive." I screeched. "Don t let you all be dead." I opened my eyes.

Edward was holding me. Rocking me back and forth. He looked like he needed to hunt, that his eyes were showing his broken heart. _I cant let this family, innocent lives die_. I thought to myself.

Our whole family surrounded us looking at me.

I grabbed Edwards shirt and pulled him down to me.

"Help me! You have to help me save you all." I cried into his ear.

There was a gasp in the room.

There stood the evil people who put me through hell.

_Not again._

* * *

_**Hey guys, Sorry i didnt update sooner my computer had a virus and crap so we had to get a new hard drive. it took forever to just find out what was wrong with it. So i am sorry but it wasnt really my fault it was my stupid computers fault. your allowed to blame it. lol**_

_**hope you guys enjoey this. its short but i think it works for what i want it too. i dont know when i will get another chapter up. soon i hope but my brother is coming home so i am not sure if i will be able to update for a while. dont be surprised if it is in a month or so. haha. **_

_**Thanks for reading although its short. probably my shortest yet but i wanted to get something out there for you. hope you like it. **_

**Jay**


End file.
